


Lovely

by Kentastics



Series: Soft Pink [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking Kink, Fluff, Jaehyun loves him, M/M, Smut, Taeyong is a brat, and dramatic, it's kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Taeyong can't stand being away from Jaehyun, so even when they agreed to not see each other for two weeks to study for exams he shows up at his boyfriends house. They end up fucking.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of Pink Braces and Freckles!

Taeyong and Jaehyun had been dating for about three months now. Everyone knew about it not even a day later, because Taeyong just had to post a picture of them cuddling on Twitter. By the time they arrived at school the next day everyone already knew about them, including their friends, who weren't exactly happy to find out about the news through social media. It was easy to forgive the couple, though, as they were extremely cute and it was hard to hate them. Other students at their school even considered them to be the most adorable couple to ever exist.

Jaehyun was head over heels in love with his boyfriend. They seemed to get even closer with every day that passed, and they couldn't be happier. Taeyong spent most of his free time at Jaehyun's house, and the younger boy got used to it in no time. They barely ever fought, but on the days they did they would end up crying in each others arms, because they loved each other and being apart sucked. Neither of them could stand being away from each other for too long.

So when exams were just around the corner it was extremely stressful for the both of them. Especially for Jaehyun. They tried to study together at first, but they figured they were too much of a distraction for each other, so they decided on not meeting up until exams were over. Except it was Jaehyun who made the decision, and Taeyong had only agreed with a pout after an hour long argument. Jaehyun knew it would be hard to not see Taeyong for two whole weeks, but he just really needed to pass his exams. He was smart, but not as smart as his boyfriend and he knew he needed to study harder.

But he should've known that Taeyong wasn't planning on keeping his promise. His boyfriend found it extremely hard to be away from Jaehyun, and he was used to always getting what he wanted. Taeyong also knew that Jaehyun hated being away from him as much as he did, and that the younger boy couldn't resist him. So it wasn't a big surprise when Taeyong showed up at Jaehyun's house after a week of not seeing each other.

Jaehyun was going to send him back home, but he changed his mind when he noticed the sad look on Taeyong's face. "Why are you here?" he asked, closing the door. He sat back down on his chair with a sigh, and Taeyong immediately sat down on his lap. "I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" the boy asked with a pout. "Of course I did. I just really need to pass my exams, Taeyong. I really need to study." Jaehyun started typing on his laptop, which was hard since his boyfriend was still sitting on his lap. "So you didn't miss me at all? Do you want me to go home?" Taeyong asked with a frown. It was clear he wasn't happy at all. "I did miss you, I'm just stressed and I can't study with you here." Jaehyun sighed, and it was painfully quiet after that.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Taeyong started, looking down at the ground. "But if you don't want me here I guess I can go." He stood up and walked towards the door, and Jaehyun wanted to slam his head against a wall. He watched as Taeyong reached out to grab the door knob, not expecting him to actually leave. But when Taeyong didn't turn around, Jaehyun sighed and stood up. "Baby, stop." he said, slowly walking to where his boyfriend was standing. Taeyong refused to look at him.

"You don't want to see me. You don't like me anymore." Taeyong said, quietly sniffling. There it was. One of the things Jaehyun had learned was that Taeyong could be extremely dramatic. He would do anything to get what he wanted, and Jaehyun loved him too much to tell him no. "Baby don't be like this. You know that's not true." Jaehyun answered, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him close so his back was pressed against his chest. "We haven't seen each other in a week and you want me to leave. You made my heart hurt." Taeyong cried out. Jaehyun softly kissed his ear a few times. "Then I'm gonna make sure your heart feels better. I don't want you to leave, Taeyongie. Stay the night?" he said, knowing damn well this is exactly what Taeyong wanted. Not that he minded.

Taeyong looked up at him with teary eyes. "Do you really want me to?" he asked, sniffling. Jaehyun softly kissed him on the lips. "I really do." he answered with a smile. He suddenly remembered the present he bought for Taeyong a few days earlier. He wanted to give it to him after the two weeks of being apart, but he hated seeing his boyfriend upset and he really wanted to put a smile on his face. "Tae? I've got something for you." He let go off Taeyong and walked towards the kitchen. A light pink coloured bag with a babyblue bow stood on the kitchen table. Jaehyun took the bag with a smile, walking back to a very curious Taeyong. "I was planning on giving this to you later but I don't want you to cry." Taeyong took the bag with a big smile on his face, the sadness from not even minutes earlier had completely disappeared.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Taeyong asked before opening the bag. "I wanted to give you a little something because we couldn't see each other for so long. Open it." He was probably more excited about it than his boyfriend. He completely forgot about the present he bought until now, and he wanted nothing more but to see the look on Taeyong's face when he opened it. Call him weak, but even if he wanted to he couldn't wait another week.

Taeyong slowly opened the bag, before pulling out the object that was wrapped in light pink paper. He unwrapped it with a smile, and Jaehyun loved how his cheeks turned red when he realized what it was. "Jae..." Taeyong said, looking up at the younger boy. "Do you like it?" Jaehyun asked, smiling when his boyfriend nodded with a small smile. He had given him a bright pink dildo, knowing Taeyong would absolutely love it. They were really open with each other about pretty much everything, and Taeyong once told him with a pout that he never had any sex toys. "It wasn't too expensive, right?" the older boy suddenly asked with a frown. Jaehyun once again wrapped his arms around him. "Nothing is too expensive when it comes to you. Now can I get a real kiss?"

He didn't have to ask him twice. Taeyong immediately pulled Jaehyun down for a kiss, wrapping his free arm around the younger boy's neck. He parted his lips and Jaehyun got the hint, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Jaehyun only then realized how much he had actually missed his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Taeyong's hips, pulling him closer. He really wanted to take the smaller boy to his bedroom, but he knew he had to finish studying first. So he slowly pulled away after a while, biting Taeyong's lip playfully, making him whine.

"Why did you stop?" Taeyong asked with a pout. "I need to finish studying, baby. Thirty minutes and I'm all yours, okay?" Taeyong didn't seem to be satisfied with this. "What am I supposed to do for thirty minutes?" he asked, and Jaehyun grinned widely. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with yourself for a bit, be a good boy for me?" This seemed to change Taeyong's mind. He looked up at Jaehyun with big eyes before nodding. "Go, I'll be up in thirty." Jaehyun said with a wink, and the older boy practically ran up the stairs.

Jaehyun then sat back on his chair, sighing when he looked at all the notes in front of him. Did he really need this education? He could barely focus on studying, the tought of Taeyong playing with himself in his bed almost made him go crazy. He cursed himself for getting hard at the thought, and he suddenly didn't feel like studying at all anymore. The notes in front of him didn't seem to make any sense, and Jaehyun stared at them for a good ten minutes. It took him another ten minutes to finally type a few words on his laptop, and just when he thought he could concentrate on studying again he heard a loud moan from upstairs. "Fuck it." he muttered, shoving his notes to the side. He palmed himself through his jeans, groaning before standing up and walking upstairs.

He stood in front of his bedroom door for a while, listening to his boyfriends moans. When he finally opened the door Taeyong looked up at him with teary eyes and parted lips. The boy had his cheek pressed down into one of the pillows, his ass up in the air and legs spread. He was using one of his hands to play with the bright pink dildo, slowly pumping it in and out of his hole.

"Jaehyunnie..." Taeyong almost cried out, and Jaehyun quickly closed the bedroom door behind him. He grinned widely before walking towards the bed without saying anything. He pulled Taeyong's hand away, making him whine. "Is that all you can take?" he asked teasingly, before shoving the dildo deeper into Taeyong, making the boy moan loudly. "N-no, I couldn't reach... I need your cock, please. This isn't enough." Jaehyun ignored his boyfriend's words, and he continued to quickly pump the dildo in and out of Taeyong for a while. "But I'm having fun. Aren't you having fun, Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked, watching as the boys thighs started to tremble. Much to his surprise Taeyong shook his head, but the look on his face said something completely different.

Jaehyun smacked his ass harshly, making his boyfriend cry out. "Wrong answer, Taeyong. I thought you were going to be a good boy for me? What a shame." He smacked the other's ass again, before taking off his belt. "Hands on your back." he ordered, but Taeyong shook his head. The older boy really loved to test his limits, seeing how far he could go before Jaehyun decidided to punish him for misbehaving. He cried out when Jaehyun smacked his ass harder than before, leaving a dark red spot. The younger boy then managed to pull him up by his hair. His naked back was pressed against Jaehyun's clothed chest. "I said hands on your back. Now." Taeyong did as he was told, letting out a sob when Jaehyun harshly pulled his hair.

For a while Jaehyun just stared at his beautiful boyfriend, thinking of all the things he could do to him to wreck him. He pulled Taeyong's head back, kissing him on the lips a few times before grinning widely again. "Open your mouth." he ordered, and this time Taeyong decided to obey. The older boy sat there with his head pulled back and his mouth open. Jaehyun really wanted to spit into Taeyong's mouth. So he did just that. Taeyong looked up at him in surprise when he felt Jaehyun's saliva dripping into his mouth, but he didn't dare to make any sound. Jaehyun smiled when the boy just swallowed it all. "Good boy." he said, stroking his cheek with his hand.

He then remembered the belt he took off a few minutes earlier. Taeyong still had his hands on his back, and Jaehyun wasted no time in tying them together. "Maybe this will make you listen." Jaehyun said, before pushing Taeyong onto his stomach again. "Will you be good for me now?" Taeyong nodded frantically. Jaehyun then focused his attention on the pink dildo once again. It had slipped out a little, so he decided to push it back in further, making Taeyong moan. "Do you like your present, Taeyongie?" he asked, smiling when the boy just nodded. Jaehyun hadn't said so, but Taeyong knew he wasn't allowed to talk. Well, he could, but it would be better it he stayed silent.

Jaehyun took a moment to just look at his boyfriend, who looked up at him with teary eyes and parted lips. Jaehyun smiled when he could see Taeyong's pink braces, reaching out to wipe away some of the drool on the other boy's chin. "You've been such a bad boy today. Showing up at my house when you shouldn't be here until next week, not following my orders. I'm not sure if you deserve to be fucked, maybe I should just leave you here like this for a while." Taeyong's bottom lip started to tremble, and he shook his head the best he could from the position he was in. "N-No! I'll be a good boy! I need you!" he said, and Jaehyun loved how tears were dripping from Taeyong's eyes and onto the pillow. "No? But I think you look pretty like this. Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave you here." Jaehyun said, softly stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

Taeyong was still looking up at him, sniffling quietly. "Because I love you." Jaehyun was surprised. He felt all warm on the inside, as if it was the first time Taeyong had told him this. He smiled at his boyfriend, softly kissing him on the lips. "I know you do, baby. But that doesn't answer my question." Jaehyun started stroking Taeyong's back slowly. "You've been misbehaving, baby boy. Don't you think you need a punishment for that?" Taeyong shook his head again. "I-It's been so long... I need you to fill me up so bad!" he sobbed, making Jaehyun smile. "Ah, so that's the real reason why you came here in the first place? To get filled up?" Taeyong nodded. "Please... I promise I'll be good." he said.

"You're such a needy little slut, Taeyongie." Jaehyun said after a few seconds, taking off his shirt. "Only for you." Taeyong mumbled, licking his lips. Jaehyun smiled at the older boy before slowly taking off his pants and underwear. "That's right. You're mine and only mine." He sat on the bed behind Taeyong, sticking out his tongue to lick around the pink dildo, making the other boy moan. He then slowly pulled it out, replacing it with his tongue. "D-don't tease, this isn't fair." Taeyong cried out, legs trembling.

Jaehyun then got back up on his knees, spreading Taeyong's legs even wider before slowly pushing the tip of his cock in. "Life isn't fair, Taeyongie. Beg for it." Jaehyun knew he had all control over Taeyong, and he absolutely loved it. He loved to push his boyfriend to the point where he was a crying mess, begging and moaning, and he knew Taeyong loved it just as much.

"Please, fill me up with your big cock. Please, please, please. I need it so bad!" Taeyong sobbed out, and Jaehyun finally pushed his cock all the way in. He started thrusting in and out of him slowly. "Like this? Is this what you want?" he asked teasingly, knowing damn well he was going way too slow to please his boyfriend. Taeyong shook his head, his body shaking. "Harder!" Jaehyun placed his hands on the older boy's hips. "Ask nicely." he said with a grin. "Can you please go harder, Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong asked through his tears, in the sweetest way possible. Jaehyun immediately picked up the pace, fucking his boyfriend hard. "See, nice boys get what they want."

He started going faster and faster, until Taeyong was practically screaming. "Does it feel good, baby? Are you gonna cum for me?" Taeyong nodded. "Feels so good, so full. I'm so close." Jaehyun just grinned at this. He pulled his boyfriend up against his chest, slowing down his thrusts again. He pressed soft kisses on Taeyong's shoulder, to his neck and jaw, up to his ear. "You don't get to cum until I say so, got it?" He kissed Taeyong deeply, tasting the other's tears on his lips. His hands found their way to Taeyong's stomach, slowly rubbing up and down his soft skin. After a few seconds he brought one of his hands up to his boyfriend's neck, wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing slightly. "Such a beautiful baby boy. You're doing so well." he said. Taeyong moaned loudly, throwing his head back on Jaehyun's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"You like it when I choke you, huh?" Jaehyun asked, grinning widely when his boyfriend just moaned in response. Jaehyun then squeezed his hand tighter, kissing the boy softly on the lips. Taeyong was still looking up at him with big, teary eyes. His lips were parted, and Jaehyun could see his pink braces. The younger boy brought his free hand up to Taeyong's face, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb before pushing it into his mouth. He groaned when Taeyong started to suck.

"I'm close, baby. Do you want me to cum inside you? Fill you up?" Jaehyun whispered into his ear. "Yes, yes. Fill me up with your cum!" Taeyong moaned out, Jaehyun's thumb still in his mouth. Jaehyun pulled his hand back, guiding it all the way down to Taeyong's neglected cock. "Do you want to cum too, Taeyongie?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's shaft. "Y-yes! Can I please cum? P-please?" Jaehyun started pumping his hand up and down. "Do you think you deserve it?" Taeyong nodded frantically, and the younger boy smiled. "Cum for me, baby boy." Jaehyun whispered into his ear. Taeyong moaned loudly, white ropes of cum shooting all over the bed and Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun followed soon after, shooting his cum deep inside his boyfriend's ass.

He released his grip on Taeyong, and the boy immediately collapsed on the bed. Jaehyun carefully pulled out, making the older boy whine quietly. "Taeyongie, are you okay?" he asked softly, looking at the boy who now had his eyes closed. Taeyong didn't respond. "Taeyong? Can you talk to me, baby? I'm going to untie your hands now, okay?" Jaehyun asked, softly stroking his boyfriend's hair. He carefully untied Taeyong's hands, pressing a kiss to each of them. "I'm okay." Taeyong finally muttered, curling himself up into a ball. "I'm sleepy." Jaehyun smiled at him, crawling next to the boy to wrap his arms around him. "Let's get you cleaned up first, okay?" Taeyong just nodded, eyes still closed. Jaehyun picked him up bridal style, laughing when his boyfriend seemed to be half asleep. "Don't fall asleep now." he said softly.

Taeyong opened his eyes again, looking up at Jaehyun with a small smile. Jaehyun stopped walking, looking back at the boy in his arms. "I love you." he said with a smile, making Taeyong giggle. "I love you too." Jaehyun softly kissed him on the lips, before opening the door to the bathroom. "Do you think you can stand?" he asked, and Taeyong nodded. He put the boy back down on his feet and stepped into the small shower cabin, before turning on the water. Taeyong followed him, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry for being a brat." he said, and Jaehyun turned around to look at his boyfriend. "I feel bad for overreacting earlier, I just really wanted to see you." Taeyong continued, looking down at the ground.

"I know, baby. I'm glad you're here. You are you and I wouldn't have it any other way." Jaehyun said, wrapping his arms around the older boy. Taeyong sniffled quietly. "Hey, are you crying?" Jaehyun asked, and the other boy didn't answer. "What's wrong? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" Taeyong shook his head. "You're so good to me, even when I'm being annoying. I really don't deserve you. I promise I'll go home after our shower so you can study." Jaehyun smiled at him, pulling him closer. "You're not going anywhere. You promised you'd stay the night, didn't you?" Taeyong finally looked up with sad eyes. "Yes, but-" Jaehyun kissed him softly to shut him up. "No buts. You're sleeping in my arms tonight." he said with a smile.

They got out of the shower a few minutes later, and Taeyong was still awfully quiet. Jaehyun wrapped a towel around him. "Okay, come on. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." he said, and he was surprised when his boyfriend started to cry. "I'm not good enough for you. You will leave me one day because I'm too annoying. I just came here to see if you still liked me." he cried out, and Jaehyun immediately wrapped his arms around him. "Oh baby, I've been in love with you for so long before we even got together. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, do you really think I would let that go?" Taeyong shook his head. "I love everything about you, Taeyong. You're not annoying, you're lovely." He picked Taeyong up again, carrying him to his bed. He smiled when his boyfriend put his head on his shoulder.

He laid Taeyong down on the bed carefully, before crawling next to him. "I hate to see you cry. Tell me what I can do to make you smile again." Jaehyun said, softly stroking his boyfriend's back. "Can you please wrap a blanket around me, like a burrito?" Jaehyun smiled at this, doing what Taeyong had asked him. "Okay, and now?" Taeyong rolled around to look at him. It was a funny but adorable sight. The blanket was wrapped tightly around him, and only his head was poking out. "Could you get me a snack?" the older boy asked. "Of course." Jaehyun immediately got up from the bed. He put on his jogging pants before running down the stairs. He didn't even have to ask what kind of snack the older boy wanted, because he knew what Taeyong loved. He made sure to always buy his favourite chocolate bar when doing groceries.

Jaehyun grabbed the creamy milk flavoured chocolate from one of the cabins and ran back upstairs. When he walked back into his bedroom Taeyong was still in the same position, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. Jaehyun sat back on the bed next to his boyfriend, breaking the chocolate into pieces to feed him. "What else?" Jaehyun asked after a moment of silence. Taeyong rolled closer to him, snuggling up into his side. Jaehyun laughed at his boyfriend's actions. He put the chocolate on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around Taeyong. He pulled the burrito on top of him, and Taeyong finally smiled.

"You're adorable." Jaehyun said. He kissed Taeyong on the lips, making the other boy giggle. "I want to stay like this forever." Taeyong said, pouting. "I don't want to leave tomorrow." Jaehyun ran a hand through his boyfriend's wet hair. "Then don't." he said softly, smiling when Taeyong put his head down on his chest. "But what about exams?" he asked with a frown. "Fuck that. I don't care about exams anymore. I want to hold you in my arms forever if it meant I would get to see you smile." Jaehyun answered, kissing the top of Taeyong's head.

"But... You can't do that." Taeyong said, trying to hide the smile on his face. Jaehyun looked down at the burrito in his arms. "Watch me." he answered. "But really, I can't stand being away from you for so long. I missed you, Tae. We can try studying together one more time. But no whining!" Taeyong giggled at his words. "I promise I'll be a good boy and study without whining." Jaehyun smiled and pinched his cheek. "We'll see about that later. Naptime now." he said, and the other boy nodded.

Jaehyun figured he would worry about his grades or studying after their nap. For now he just really wanted to have his boyfriend with him, right there in his arms. He didn't even care about his grades that much, he just wanted to make Taeyong proud. It was stupid. He should worry about other things, like what he was going to make for dinner, because Taeyong sure was a picky eater. Jaehyun smiled to himself when he thought about it. In the end, he would pass his exams anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this a series because I'm loving this concept so much, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
